Secrets of Ravica: Book 1 Dawning of War
by Daydreaming on a Rock
Summary: Kidnapping goblins, giant explosions, shattering windows, OH MY GOD!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, just to clear things up right off the bat, I AM NOT, the one who wrote this. The author of this story is my nephew Tyler. It was completely and utterly his idea, and everything he's written is his. He's just using my profile to write it. I'm just the beta. So, enjoy HIS story!

**Warnings: **Very violent book, lots of swearing, blood.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters used in this book.

* * *

_Prologue_

It all started when Jase was simply buying potions from an alley side shop. He was buying a mind-erasing potion to erase his nemesis' memories. Then, there was a sudden explosion. He saw goblins running all over. They were wearing Izzet armor. He had been warned to watch out for them, as they are as mad as bats. Then, a sack was thrown over his head and he heard yelling and laughing of all the goblins around him.

He was being bumped around. Afraid of being paralyzed he curled up into a ball. _"Oh shit!"_ he thought in his mind,_ "What have I gotten into!?" _He felt as if he was being lifted up, and in a few minutes it was getting harder and harder to breathe. All of a sudden there was a giant **BOOM **and windows all around him shattered. _"What the hell!?" _he said. _"We broke the sound barrier!" _Then, he was suddenly dropped, but when he hit the ground, he didn't feel anything. And then, he just lay still.


	2. I

**A/N: **Chapter I. Nephew is still writing, I'm just the beta. Enjoy! _(Even though I'm still wondering why I am his beta since he slapped me in the face... *grumbles*)_

**Warnings: **Very violent book, lots of swearing, blood.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters used in this book.

* * *

_I_

Jase woke up in a room made entirely out of copper. There were cauldrons pouring lava all over. When he looked to his left there was a giant throne with a gigantic window behind it. Then, a gigantic dragon just flew in through the window and landed on the throne. "I am Niv Mizzet," he said.

"What do you want me for?" Jase said. "Let me go home."

"Actually, I want you to help me."

"Help you!? After what those goblins did to me!? I don't think so, dammit!"

"You see, I am looking for something big. Very big," Niv Mizzet said, ignoring what Jase had said. "I am trying to awake the three Eldrazi Gods. Emerkul, Kozilek and Ulamog."

Jase said, "What!? You're crazy! That would destroy all of Ravica!"

"The point is to show that I am superior to all the other guilds," he continued, still ignoring Jase.

"But the three Eldrazi Gods were killed years ago!" As he spoke, there was a sudden crash and the whole place was set on fire. He saw a figure approaching straight through the flames.

"Hello Jase," the voice said.

Jase said, "Chandra, why did you follow me here?"

"I knew you were buying that mind-erasing potion," she said, ignoring what he said.

"But why did you follow me here!?" He shouted, annoyed that everybody was ignoring him.

"Because I was the one who set up the explosion in the town," she snapped.

"You know they attract goblins!"

"I set the explosion to attract the goblins who were looking for an Izzet Plainswalker, and they thought it was you. So, they brought you here.

Jase glared at her. "That doesn't answer my question, dammit!" He got up on his feet and pulled out a knife.

Chandra lit her hands on fire and blew a fireball at Jase.

He ducked as the fireball whizzed over his head and cut her in her right leg.

Chandra was now grinning, saying, "Is this really how you wanna get?" She now lit her whole body on fire and started lunging at Jase.

Jase quickly dodged and returned with a kick to the right leg. She went to the ground and he threw his knife, which landed beside her. He quickly picked it back up and said, "I don't want you coming near me again, dammit!" He looked around, towards the throne, and saw no one there. _"Niv Mizzet must have fled in the confusion," _he thought.

He quickly pulled a rope out of his belt and fled from the building. He landed in the street.

There were a ton of people pointing at him. He quickly lit a blue light on his hand and threatened to use the paralyzing magic. He quickly stormed off into the crowd. Then, he randomly slapped someone in the face, "Get out of my way dammit!"


	3. II

**A/N: **Second chapter! Remember, I am just the beta. My nephew is writing this! Well, enjoy.

**Warnings: **Same as always.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own MTG.

* * *

_II_

Jase walked through the crowd and went to a hotel. He rented a room and sat down to think. He could not find how this Dragon thought he was going to help him with this crazy plot.

He went for a walk and he tripped on a stone. He fell into darkness, landing on soft moss. He smelled decaying bodies and he knew where he was. He was in an entrance to a Golgari gateway.

"A hole in the ground could get me to this!?" Jase grumbled. The place was not well guarded. A few guards were walking around the building. He quickly snapped one of the guard's neck and dragged him off into the darkness. Then he heard a voice.

"The Izzet are after something, discern what or die trying!" And someone was quickly shoved out a door.

Jase peeped in a window and saw none other than Jarad himself, lord of the Golgari. He heard a shout and as he turned around he saw a guard behind him and many others following. "Shit!" he said and ran into a wall and then he was caught.

When he woke, Jarad was looking at him. He immediately said, "What are you doing on Golgari grounds!?" "I was just walking and I tripped on a stone and-" "Lie!" snapped Jarad, and without another word Jase was carried away.

He was strapped to a chair and put into a room with a zombie. He took advantage of the situation (zombies are not that smart so that's how he can do this). He quickly took control of the zombie's mind and made it break the chair. He picked the door lock and made a run for it, not before killing some guards though. He ran until he made it to the open light.


End file.
